Bigfoot
Hi ! My name is Jack. So about one month ago, me and my four other friends John, Luke, Don and Mike (we are all 19) went to Saskatchewan for a week. Mike has a pickup truck and he drove us from Montana to Saskatchewa. We stayed in a 23x16x10-foot wooden house in the middle of the forest. We stayed on the road almost all day and we were tired. So we all went to sleep except Mike. He said before we went to sleep he would go take a walk to the pickup. But i was worried. And there was a reason. 15 minutes after he left, i heard a growl coming from behind the house. It was so scary i passed out. The next morning, Mike did not come back. Me and Luke went outside looking for him, but we found nothing. I told what i heard this night to the guys. They said it was probably just a bear and Mike only went buying some food in the local city, but was so tired he fell asleep when there. But we checked the pickup truck and it was there, but he was not inside, so we were kinda freaked out. Mike said that the bear probably killed Mike and ate him, but when i did a research on my phone, i read no bear attacks (or even sightings) were ever reported in the area. This did not make my friends think otherwise, though. We talked all day before we wen’t to sleep. I woke up at 3 am by the sound of a doe deer. I looked trough the window and saw the doe running 50 feet away. A giant hand then grabbed the deer. The doe tried to free herself but the hand lifted her up into a set of jaws with very sharp teeth. The jaws bit her in half without any effort. I could hear the crunching noise of the bones being crushed by the teeth of the creature. The creature then roared and it sounded exactly like the growl i heard last night, but i didn’t pass out this time. The creature then left. I was left thinking that if Mike didn’t drive to the city nor was he in the truck, that must mean... he’s dead. I did not sleep at all and tried to call the police, but they didn’t believe me. The next morning, the guys saw be shivering on my bed. They asked me what was wrong and i told them the story, but like the cops, they did not believe me... until, when we went outside, we saw 6 foot footprints and the lower body of the doe, complete with the intestines splattered all around the ground,. Don said we needed to get out of here as soon as possible, but John said that Mike brought the keys of the pickup truck with him, and the city was 15 miles away. Don had an idea and said that we needed to find Mike’s body (if he was really dead) to get the keys. We investigated all day but found nothing until around 11 PM, we found a cave. We went inside and found Mike, or what was left of him, which was his sweater, and a leg. Inside the sweater was the keys. But we also heard a roar and we saw two glowing red eyes staring at us. We ran outside the cave but we saw John getting dragged back into the cave, screaming. We ran as fast as we could, but when we were at the stairs of the house, i was knocked down by John’s bloody right arm that was thrown by the creature. My friends dragged me into the house as we saw the glowing eyes staring at us, along with crunching noises. Don had the keys in his pocket. I closed the curtains and i could hear the creature’s footsteps along with the noise of cracking branches. We thought we were okay until the creature’s massive hand bursted trough the roof and grabbed Luke. Luke told us to leave him behind and he was lifted up into the air and thorn apart by the jaws of the creature, his blood, bones and organs spilling everywhere. We ran out of the front door and ran to the truck. As soon as we were inside, Don started driving at full speed. The creature went after us. We drove so fast we crashed into a tree. The creature was closing in. We thought it was our end when we heard a gunshot. The creature roared and looked back, only to see a man shooting the creature with a bazooka. The man shot the creature in the heart and it collapsed, dead. He went to the car and told us it is okay to get out. Cops were there along with ambulances. They examined the body of the creature and said it was Bigfoot. We recovered only at the end of our trip and we were given a free ticket ride back home. Back there, the news said Bigfoot was confirmed to exist, the proof being the death of three people and the body of the creature. Everyone saw us and said that we were so lucky to survive the attack. I wouldn’t think of it’s as lucky, because Mike, John and Luke are dead and me and Don are scarred. Overall, this was a terrifying experience and now, both the US and Canada are patrolling around the forested areas where Bigfeet were seemingly spotted. All i can say is be careful when taking a vacation in the forest. Written By: Ripper Indoraptor Category:Monster